Trauma is the leading cause of death in the United States in persons between the ages of 1 and 38. Specific abnormalities which contribute to this mortality are: 1) Pulmonary insufficiency, 2) Impairment of peripheral oxygen utilization, 3) Systemic sepsis, 4) Head injury, and 5) Impaired hepatic clearance of particulate matter. An interdisciplinary team of surgeons, physiologists, biochemists, mathematicians and biomedical engineers will apply sophisticated, quantitative techniques to the study of the severely injured. The unique feature of the interaction is the rapid extension of basic research observations into the clinical setting for verification and application. This will lead to novel therapeutic techniques, which should improve survival of the trauma patient. These modalities will include: a) Correction of disordered ventilation-perfusion imbalance, b) Correction of increased pulmonary capillary permeability, c) prevention of sepis due to bacterial cross-contamination, d) prevention or modification of sequential organ failure with infusions of plasma cryoprecipitate, e) Improvement of pulmonary dysfunction associated with head injury. Achievement of these aims will be facilitated by the development of automated processes for data acquisition and analysis.